Naruto High School
by kaceycorn
Summary: Sakura is the new girl at school, but she's hiding a secret, and its not even her own! so much to do in high school! meet friends, don't tell the secret, fall in love, don't tell the secret, and learn something, and don't tell the secret! drama! romance!
1. the new girl

A brunet girl sat in a limo. She wore a green cami, with a black long sleeved fishnet shirt over it. She had a jean skirt on that was ripped on the edges and black boots that came up to her mid calves. Her hair was done so that it was down and straitened. She wore black gloveletts on her hands and black caprice under her skirt. She carried a green and blue jacket incase she got cold. Her name is Tenten. She is a sophomore in high school. She rode in the back of a limo with her best friend: Hinata.

Hinata wore a white long sleeved under armor with a purple vest over it, zipped up. Jeans, and purple and white skater shoes. Her hair was done as always, down and straitened. Her cousin, Neji, wore a grey Abercrombie top and a Abercrombie jacket. He wore jeans and skater shoes. Hair… as usual… if you don't know… look in the anime called 'Naruto'. Tenten and Hinata have known each other sense they were in dippers. Neji has known them for the same amount of time, but he never really 'hung-out' with them. He had his own group of friends; but he has always secretly liked Tenten, but he never could tell her how he felt, because his uncle told him that he wasn't aloud to date until he was sixteen. He had turned sixteen in July and was going to tell her soon, but never got the nerve.

Tenten and Hinata sat in the limo talking about school last week. They had already started school, so they were talking about homework assignments.

Tenten- Oi! Did you read 'Alas Babylon'?! I had to read it for English… it was OK.

Hinata- no… I had to read 'Rebecca'… it was so romantic!

Tenten- *sigh* I love romance…. Hey! Lets look in this magazine!

Hinata- ok…

They turned to a page in the magazine and swooned. Neji got a little aggravated.

Neji- …what is it?…

Hinata- it's Ikuto Masarashi… he's so dreamy… (AN: HE IS MADE UP! NOT REAL AT ALL!!!)

Tenten- I love guys with long hair…

Hinata- he has such a great body…

Tenten- yea… he has a six-pack.

Hinata- and his eyes…

Tenten- yea… his eyes are such a deep blue-ish grey…

Neji- you know you just described me… right?

Tenten- huh? Hmmmm… no, you two look nothing alike… other than your eyes, hair, body… clothe taste… blood type… and—MAN YOU TO ARE A LOT A LIKE… but your not famous ^^

Neji- yea… so?

Tenten- what do you mean 'so'?

Neji- I mean why do you have to be famous for you to be attractive?

Hinata- aw… your jealous… well don't worry Neji I am sure someone will go-out with you.

Tenten- yea… I mean you're plenty good-looking… you just need to be less… aloof.

Neji- aloof?

Tenten- well… yea, girls hate it when guys act all cool and don't notice them.

Neji- well… what do girls like in guys?

Hinata- well… it varies for each girl… and besides, just because your old enough to date doesn't mean that you should… unless—YOU LIKE SOMEONE!!

Neji- I do n—

Tenten and Hinata leaned in so they were close to his face.

Tenten and Hinata- TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!!!

Neji- it's none of your business…

Hinata- OMS! YOU REALLY DO LIKE SOMEONE??!!

Neji's face turned pink.

Neji- uh… um… I uh…

Tenten- who is it?

Tenten went calm and quiet after she found out he liked someone.

Neji- Ten… you ok—

Tenten- who is it?!

Neji- well, I don't think I should sa—

Tenten- TELL ME WHO IT IS!!!—

Dude- miss and mister… we have reached your final destination.

Neji- thank you Chives.

Chives- your welcome young master.

Tenten, Hinata, and Neji all stepped out of the limo and into the cold winter day.

Tenten- brrrrr… its cold today…

Tenten put on her jacket and walked towards the building that was in front of her.

Neji was relieved… he was afraid of Tenten's reaction if she found out it was she he liked.

Neji walked towards the building with his hands in his pocket. Just as he was close to the building, a spiky blond haired boy wearing a orange jacket and jeans ran over to him

Naruto- NEJI!!!—

Naruto tripped over a rock and flew towards Neji. With a thud, Naruto landed on top of Neji. Neji was really miffed.

Neji- 'what if Tenten saw?!'

(A/N: JUST SO U KNOW 'if the words are in a quote thingy like this, then it…' IS A THOUGHT… OK? ALRIGHT THEN… GOOD ^^)

Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet. Neji popped his knuckles.

Neji- Naruto… you are so dead…

Little did Neji and Naruto know, Tenten and Hinata saw. Hinata was snickering, and Tenten looked concerned.

Tenten- 'I hope their alright…although that was pretty funny!'

Hinata kept laughing, when Tenten went over to them. Neji was on the floor about to pumble Naruto. She looked down at Neji.

Tenten- you ok? You kinda got tackled there…

Neji- 'crap… she saw!' oh! Um, well… Naruto sorta flew towards me…. So uh… yea, I'm ok! Stupid Naruto…

Tenten- well… I don't think that Naruto _meant _to do that… he did trip…

Tenten said as she patted Naruto on the head. Naruto smiled.

Naruto- yea… I was just giving you a morning hug!

Naruto said with puppy-dog eyes. Tenten giggled and Naruto skipped inside. Tenten reached her hand out towards Neji, smiling and being sweet. Neji looked at her hand and grabbed it. Tenten helped him up.

Neji- HN. Well… I still think he's stupid…

Tenten- *sigh* your so aloof Neji.

Neji- hn.

Tenten rolled her eyes and walked back inside with Neji following her. Tenten met up with Hinata.

Hinata- that was sure nice of you…

Tenten- yea well, he helps me with my homework.

Hinata- he tutors you in math…

Tenten- yea! And he's a genius too!

Hinata- do you like him?

Tenten- as a friend.

Hinata- nothing moor?

Tenten- nothing less.

Hinata rolled her eyes and they walked off.

--with Neji—

Naruto- sorry about that…

Neji- it's fine… but Tenten saw…

Naruto- yeaaaaaa… BUT SHE HELPED YOU UP!

Neji- she also made me sound like an idiot!

Naruto- naw, I am sure she likes you… I mean why else would she help you up!?

Neji- she is nice.

Naruto- girls only do that when they like you dude.

Neji- you really think Tenten likes me?

Naruto- BELIEVE IT!

Neji- …I should slap you for that…

And they walked off into the halls. Tenten and Hinata met up with their friends: Temari, and Ino. Neji and Naruto met up with their friends: Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kankuro and Kiba. In this school, that group of boys were the cutest, coolest, richest and most popular group of boys. The girls were the most popular group, but there was one girl who was a little moor popular than them, her name is Karin, and she is only popular because she throws great parties. The girls started to chat.

Ino- Hey guys! What's up?

Tenten- nothing much.

Hinata- Naruto just tackled Neji…

Temari- HA! That's hilarious!

Hinata- and Tenten just helped Neji up…

Ino- OMS! Ten!!! No way! I didn't know you liked Neji!!

Tenten- I don't… he tutors me in math; and there's a rumor that he likes Karin. Besides, I like someone else.

She turned around to look at the group of guys. The girls rolled their eyes.

Temari- you know that Ikuto Masarashi isn't in this school. Why even bother to fall for him if you haven't even met him?!

Tenten- I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT HIM!!!

Ino- oh yea… you like Kankuro..

Tenten- yea… Kankuro.

Temari- gawd… I still can't believe you love my little brother.

Tenten- I don't LOVE him… I just think he's a nice guy.

Ino- you two should go out!

Tenten- ha… I wish… but I am sure he likes someone else.

Temari- nope. I read his diary, all he ever talks about is you… and how you looked that day… and how fine your ass is… and how he thinks you have nice boobs… and how he wishes he could see you nak—WOULD YOU JUST GO ASK HIM OUT?!?!?!?!

Tenten was blushing tremendously… so was Hinata.

Tenten- I didn't know he liked me that much!

Hinata- I g-guess so…

Tenten- well… ok then… I'm going to go ask him out! Right here! Right now!

---during that time with the guys---

Neji- geez Naruto… you made me look like an idiot! AND IN FRONT OF TENTEN!!

Kankuro- what'd he do this time?

Neji- he decided to tackle me in front of Tenten

Kiba- haha! Good one Naruto!

Shikamaru- hn… troublesome Naruto.

Naruto- but Tenten did help him up!!!

Kiba- no way! That's awesome dude!

Kankuro- hn… just because she helped you up doesn't mean she's interested you know.

Shikamaru- oh yea… and what's your plan on getting Tenten?

Kankuro- well it helps for the fact that my sister is best friends with her… and reads my journal interees…

Naruto- y-you has a journal (snicker)

Sasuke- (snicker)

Kankuro- yea… it's like a diary except manlier and— WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?! Any ways, I write things about Tenten in my **journal** and I make sure Temari reads them. Then Temari tells Tenten, and Tenten will know that I like her, and I am nice to her and flirtatious so she gets horny and she gets turned on. That's my master plan! And today, I was going to ask her out today with this emerald ring.

Kankuro took out a velvet pouch from his jacket and opened it. The guy's eye's widened as they looked at the ring. It was a silver ring with diamonds and emeralds encrusted around it. Then on the inside, it had 'KankuroXTenten' engraved in it.

Kiba- DUDE! Where'd you get that?!

Sasuke- I just wana know how he could afford it.

Shikamaru- woh!

Naruto- BELIEVE IT!!!

Neji- 'crap! He's sure to win Tenten with that.'

Kankuro- 'and I also started a rumor that Neji likes Karin.'

Sasuke- well hears your chance to give it to her… here she comes.

They looked over to see Tenten heading their way, with her 'group' watching her from the other side of the hall. She walked right up to Kankuro and Neji who were standing right next to each other.

Tenten- uh… hey!

Neji and Kankuro- hey!

They glared at each other. Only one of them could have Tenten… the question was… whom was Tenten going to chose?

Tenten- uh… Eheheh

Kankuro- hey Tenten, can I talk to you?

Tenten- yea! Total—

Neji- do you want me to come over today after school to tutor you?

Tenten- uh, sure; but right now, I think Kankuro wanted to talk to me.

Kankuro grinned. Neji clenched his teeth; he had lost to Kankuro.

Kankuro- come here.

Kankuro took Tenten's hand and led her around the corner.

Kankuro- Tenten, I've always liked you, and I was wondering…

Kankuro got down on his knee and brought out the velvet box. He opened it, reveling the beautiful ring. Tenten's eyes opened like they were about to cry. She was so happy.

Kankuro- will you be my girlfriend?

Tenten shed a tear of happiness. She threw her arms around Kankuro and whispered in his ear.

Tenten- yes!

Kankuro embraced her hug and smiled. He then put the ring on her left ring finger. Tenten awed at the ring. She was so happy. She let out a squeal of happiness and then yelled 'yes!!!' and hugged him again. Kankuro was so happy that she said yes. He hugged her back, then he held her cheeks in his hand, and their lips met. When they parted, they held hands, their fingers laced; and walked back to their respective groups. The second Tenten went back to the group all the girls started squealing.

Temari- I told you he was into you!

Ino- I am so happy for you!

Hinata- Congratulations!

Tenten- thank you so much you guys!

She said hugging her friends. Over at the guy's side, all of the guys were high-fiving Kankuro and telling him that he rocked. When Kankuro was about to high five Neji, he stopped. Neji was giving him the evil stare. Kankuro merely put his raised hand down and smirked. Neji stared at him with dagger eyes. Kankuro folded his arms and closed his eyes.

Kankuro- HN. Looks like some ones not a good sport.

Neji didn't say any thing; he just picked up his backpack and walked off. Kankuro smirked in his defeat. Then, out of nowhere, the bell rang. It was time to go to class. They all picked up their stuff and started to walk to homeroom. Kankuro and Tenten were holding hands, and everyone they passed started gossiping about them. They didn't care, as long as they were together. They got to their homeroom class. They were all in the same class, so they didn't have to separate for the time being.

During homeroom, the girls were all talking when the teacher interrupted them.

(((((((((PAUSE))))))))

Ok, Eheheh, sorry for the dilemma, but this is the order they were sitting.

---In front of other ones---

Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Hinata, Temari

---Behind them---

Empty seat, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru

(((((((((UN-PAUSE))))))))

Kakashi- class we have a new student.

A girl stepped forward. She had pink hair, with deep green eyes. She was wearing a mini skirt, with brown boots that went up to her knees. She had a dark pink sweatshirt on that was almost skin tight, but a still a little loose and had the words: _Konoichi_ across it, and a black choker on her neck.

Naruto drooled. Her name is Sakura, and she was now at that high school.

Sakura- I am Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you. Please take care of me.

She bowed to the class and then to Kakashi.

Naruto- 'oh, I'll take care of her.'

Kiba punched Naruto's head; he knew he was thinking of something pervy. Naruto held his head in pain, trying not to yell out. Sakura saw and let out a giggle.

Kakashi- your seat will be over there, behind the guy that just got hit.

Sakura- ok, thank you.

Kakashi- you won't be thanking me later… trust me.

Sakura walked over to her seat. Sense it was only homeroom, and Kakashi was reading some book, she decided to get out her cell phone and start texting people from her old school. She looked to her left, and saw that everyone was staring at her.

Sakura- what?

Ino- well, its your first day here, and you are already ignoring everyone. Seriously show some respect.

Sakura- oh! I am so sorry; I am new to public school.

Temari- you mean you're a private school baby?

Sakura nodded.

Tenten- aw, how cute.

Sakura looked to the side, out the window. She was a little miffed people weren't taking her seriously. Naruto turned around and smiled his foxish grin.

Naruto- I'm Naruto Uzimaki! Nice to meet you Sakura-chan!

Sakura blushed. He called her 'chan'. (A/N: FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW: WHEN SOMEONE PUT 'CHAN' AFTER YOUR NAME, IT MEANS YOUR CUTE. USUALY THEY WILL SAY 'SAN' WHICH IS MOOR RESPECTFULL. )

Sakura- nice to meet you too, Naruto-San.

Kiba threw his head back and laughed, then he hit Naruto on the back pretty hard.

Kiba- dang Naruto, you just got rejected!!!

Naruto laid his head on his desk and sulked. Sakura was surprised.

Sakura- uh! N-no! Its not that I don't like you! Really! So far you're nice and cute! I—um, well, its just that its my first day here, and so I wana get the academics down before I get a boyfriend! Does that make sense? Eheheh…

Naruto shot up in happiness. At least she cared. Temari rolled her eyes.

Ino- you don't have to have pity for this knucklehead… really, he'll live.

Temari- yea, he asks all the new girls out. Right Tenten?

Tenten wasn't listening; she was too busy passing notes to Kankuro and reading and giggling to the ones that he sent her.

Temari- I mean Hinata.

Hinata was reading New Moon By: Stephanie Myers and wasn't paying attention.

Hinata- huh?! Oh… yea, sure, I guess—EDWARD!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey… Jacob get away from Bella!!

Temari did a face palm. They were hopeless. Sakura laughed. She was starting to like it here.

Ino- so what school did you go to before this?

Sakura- oh, it was a private school; it was really small…

Temari- so I'm guessing that there weren't a lot of cute guys there?

Sakura blushed a little and nodded. Ino and Temari's eyes widened in shock. They had never imagined a school with out cute guys!

Ino- hey guys, get a load of this, Sakura's a private school baby!

Every one in the class stared at her. They had never expected someone that cute to be a private school baby! Sakura slumped down into her seat. Just then her cell vibrated in her pocket. She looked at her pink razor to see who it was. Then, Ino took the phone from her. She examined the caller ID. It was a girl named 'Matsuri.' Ino stared at the phone for a moment and then answered the phone.

Ino- hello?

Sakura's eyes widened. She was dead if Matsuri found out she was at this school. Sakura tried grabbing the phone from Ino, but Neji and Tenten were in the way.

Matsuri- who's this?

Ino- Sakura.

Matsuri- no, if it was Sakura she wouldn't have said 'hello'

Ino- yes she—I mean I did…would?

Matsuri- give the phone to Sakura or else I will call the cops because I will assume you kidnapped her.

Ino- who are you? Her mother? Sister?

Matsuri- best friend. Now if you will.

Ino- hmph why on earth would you assume she was kidnapped, she's in school for heavens sake! But of cores you would know all about that…

Matsuri- school?

Sakura panicked. She couldn't have Matsuri find out. She tried jumping across Neji and Tenten's desk, but failed and landed on Neji's lap. She tried to get up, but was totally paralyzed by embarrassment. Neji looked pissed off.

Ino- yea, HLH you know. Hidden Leaf High. The Ninja school? That one.

There was no answer. Matsuri had hung up. Kiba looked over at Sakura to see what was going on. When he saw Sakura on Neji's lap blushing like crazy, he just laughed his ass off.

Kiba- HAHAHA! Naruto… she won't date you, but she will sit on Neji's lap!! HAHAHAHA, that's hilarious!

Naruto just sulked. Sakura quickly got to her feat. She bowed, still bright red.

Sakura- sorry! Sorry! So sorry!

Neji just turned around and continued to glare at Tenten and her excessive note giggling. Sakura grabbed the phone from Ino's hands. She was about to burst out in tears.

Ino- what? I was just playing around.

At that moment Sakura ran out of the classroom in tears. Sasuke saw her leave and ran after her. Sakura was almost to the nurse's office; she was going to say her head hurt. When she felt someone grab her hand. It was Sasuke.

Sakura- w-what?

Sasuke- why are you running away?

Sakura- because I don't wana be here.

Sasuke- what was so big about that person knowing? Or was it the fact you landed in Neji's lap?

Sakura- both! I didn't want Matsuri knowing because, she used to go here. She left and came to my old school because something terrible happened and—

Sasuke- Matsuri? I know her. I went to middle school with her, and had freshman year with her. I know her, although I don't know why she left. We were pretty tight.

Sakura- I can't say why. It's her secret, not mine.

Sasuke- and what about the Neji problem. He just got annoyed, that's all.

Sakura- well, at my old school, there was this boy, named Gaara, and I really liked him. We were best friends; but then one day, he asked me out, and I realized that I had really started to like him. so I said yes. We were such a great couple, but something about us didn't seem right. So on the day right before the dance, I broke up with him. he was really mad and wanted me back. But I didn't want him. Or so I thought. There was a girl there, she was my enemy, her name was Lizzie. She dated Gaara before me, and was dumped by him. That day though, we made a treaty and became friends. On the night of the dance, Gaara wanted me back. So he and Lizzie started going out again, he was trying to make me jealous. I am not the jealous type. So I was happy for them. Then he broke up with her the next day. Over the summer I went to the Land of Lightning and I couldn't stop thinking of him. When I got back we got back together. But then, I talked to Lizzie, remembering we were friends, she told me when they kissed, and how she still had feelings for him; she asked me to break up with him. After all the horrible things I did to Lizzie, I felt bad, and I had to repay her in some way. So I did. I found out that I was going to go to this school. I didn't tell anyone. So when he started school again, I didn't care how Lizzie felt, I still loved him; I asked if he wanted to get back together, and I told him that I love him. But… there was a girl. I haven't met her yet… her name is Clair. She is apparently really nice; I wasn't that nice, I was moor like, how he described me, a cuddly teadybear, but then in a second I can go porcupine and get evil. I haven't seen him sense the end of last year; and I miss him like crazy because… I still love him.

Sasuke was at a loss of words. He didn't really know how to deal this sort of situation. Sakura blushed. She had just told a stranger about her problems.

Sasuke- oh… well uh… oh.

Sakura- yea… I should go.

Sakura was about to go to the nurse's office, but Sasuke still held her hand. He wouldn't let her get away that easily.

Sakura- please let go.

Sasuke- no; because the only way for you to fit in here is to face it; head on, and head strong. You got to be able to take on any one. And if you can't do that, then this is not where you belong.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for just saying Trapt lyrics to try to make someone feel better. Sakura stared into Sasuke deep onyx eyes. She knew she had to face it. He was right. She looked down at her feet.

Sakura (whisper)- please let go.

Sasuke let go. Sakura stood there. She felt Sasuke stare at her with his black eyes. She lifted her right hand and wiped the tears from her face. Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked. Sakura looked up and smiled.

Sakura- thank you.

They headed back to the classroom and walked in. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi- every thing ok?

Sakura- yes, I am sorry for running out like that.

Sasuke- sense when do you care if a student is ok?

Kakashi- …never mind.

Sasuke and Sakura made their way towards their seat. Ino sat there looking down. Temari had started writing something in a little black and red book. Sakura figured it was her diary. Ino looked up at Sakura when she re-entered the room. She stood up and bowed.

Ino- I am so sorry Sakura-san; I didn't know she would react like that…

Sakura- no… its ok; she deserves to know…

Temari- is there anything we can do to make it up to you?

Sakura- no… its fine.

Sakura said and gave them a cheery smile. Ino and Temari looked at her and then at each other. She was different than most girls they teased. She was stronger. Hinata finally put down her book and looked over at them.

Hinata- I-I hope th-they didn't c-cause t-to much trouble… I am sorry.

Sakura- no, its fine, really. I am really sorry for landing in Neji's lap though.

Neji- its ok… it wasn't on purpose… it was just destiny.

Tenten shot up and look around from her concessive note passing when she heard someone landed on Neji's lap.

Tenten- what?! Sakura you gave Neji a lap dance?!

Temari slapped her forehead; Sakura blushed like crazy; Kiba burst out in laughter; Neji rolled his eyes; Kankuro wondered why Tenten was disturbed by this; Ino and Hinata twitched at the image; Sasuke had a baby barf; and Naruto just sulked.

Sakura- w-w-where did you get that?!

Tenten- Kankuro… why are telling me this stuff?

Kankuro- that's what it looked like…

Sakura- I FELL!

Kankuro-…oh…

The class burst out into laughter and Kakashi simply looked up from his pervy book and then went back to it. Tenten pushed Kankuro playfully on the shoulder. Kankuro smirked; at least he can make the class laugh.

Sakura, Ino, Sasuke went back to their seats. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

Ino- so… what was so big about that girl knowing?

Sakura- something happened to her at this school that is unrepeatable.

Ino- her name was Matsuri right?

Sakura nodded. Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten looked at each other in shock. Sakura looked at their amazement confused. Could they have known her too just like Sasuke?

Sakura- did you know her too?

Ino- she was here; I knew her. We were all pretty close. We were called the Ino clan because they thought of me as the leader of our group or as they referred to us as a 'clan'… one day after 4th period…. she disappeared. We tried to call her cell. It said her phone line had been disconnected. We tried to go over to her house, but nobody was there. She was gone; disappeared. She never came back to school…

Sakura- and that's when she came to my school…

Temari nodded in agreement. Hinata had a concerned look in her eyes, but something else was there… could it be relief?

Tenten- she was so fun and outgoing… we thought she died…

Hinata- she didn't have any parents as you probably know.

Sakura nodded.

Sakura- she came to my school, and when she did, she was very… emo. But then I met her, I guess I reminded her of you guys, but we soon became good friends, she and I were happy. But then… my Mom is studying in The land Hidden in the Mist… so she sent me here, so that I can become a better ninja… I didn't want to tell Matsuri after she told me what happened to her…

Ino- what DID happen to her?

Sakura- that's her secret… not mine.

Temari- but we disserve to know!

Sakura- I'm sorry… I promised to never tell.

Hinata- we understand, thank you for the information you have given us.

Sakura- no, its fine.

Temari- geez Hinata, and we wanted to know what happened to Matsuri.

Ino- yea Hinata…

Tenten- can you give us a hint?

Sakura- all I can say is that… it was bad; I understand how bad it was; it was bad enough for her to loose contact and never come back.

Temari- hm…

Hinata- I am just thankful she is alive…

Sakura- yea… we thought that she was dead.

Tenten- true that; we even had a small memorial in honor of her…

Temari- but at least…

Sakura- she is still alive

They smiled at each other; this was the start of a new beginning, and a chance to revile the past. They wanted to enjoy every minute they spent together, so they remember each other even when they are apart.

Naruto- Matsuri ne? I remember her…

Kiba- she was pretty hot…

Neji- she was very smart…

Sasuke- but she got annoying at times too…

Kankuro- that's true; she did gromp us whenever she saw us.

Shikamaru-…she was troublesome… yet hilarious.

Kiba- I miss her…

Naruto- yea, me to

The guys gave out a long sigh before returning their focus back to Sakura.

Kiba- so what else happened at your old school? Any boy friends?

Sakura looked down. Sasuke was about to punch the side of his head; but Naruto beat him to it. Naruto punched him and then yelled:

Naruto- if she doesn't want to talk about it then don't force her too!!!!!

Kiba- AK! Jebus (j-ee-bus (AN: A VERRY ODD WORD I AM AWAR, BUT JUST ROLL WITH IT, K? ^^)) Naruto! You don't kneed to hit me!

Naruto- well! Don't pressure Sakura into doing anything!

Sakura- no, its fine; you guys are my friends… you disserve to know what I can tell you…

Every one was a little taken back when she said that they were friends. They had never met a girl that was so nice, easy to talk to, and became a friend so quickly; this was all new to them.

Sakura- I had a boyfriend… but it's a long story…

Naruto- I've got time!

Sakura too a deep breathe and began. 5minuts later she finished the story (as seen above) and everyone was amazed about how much she told them. Sasuke nodded and smirked.

Sasuke- yea… that was my reaction to when she told me…

Sakura blushed a little. Maybe she told a little _too_ much about herself. A sweat bubble arouse upon her pink hair.

Sakura- Eheheh… maybe I said too much…

They all nodded in agreement. She was so used to telling and expressing herself to extended amounts, that when she got to this school, she didn't know how much she should tell. They were staring at her with mixed emotions, not for that long though; 3 minutes later the bell rung and it was time to move on to their next period.

Ino- what so you have next Sakura?

Sakura- chakra control… I am pretty good at it, but it can use some work—

Ino- ok, don't get into your whole life story.

Sakura looked away and nodded in agreement. She decided to keep her mouth shut for now, before she starts ranting about something again.

Ino- room 1106 is down the hall, to your left.

Sakura- thanks, what do you have?

Ino- main Jutsu techniques.

Sakura- oh, alright, well then I guess I'll see you later!

Ino- yea, I guess so!

Sakura and Ino departed and made their way to their respective classes. Sakura was on her way, when a hyperactive blonde stopped her and started to talk to her.

Naruto- hey Sakura-chan!

Naruto- hello Naruto-san.

Naruto- what class are you heading off to now?

Sakura- chakra control.

Naruto- ME TOO!!!!!

Sakura- oh, ok; then can u show me where it is? Ino wasn't very specific.

Naruto's eyes widened in happiness. This was the first time a girl had asked him to show him where their class was. Naruto's lips formed a grin that you could only see on a happy little child at Christmas. Naruto nodded without saying anything. They were walking in silence. At least Sakura knew how to shut Naruto up. They were almost to the classroom, when Naruto started a conversation.

Naruto-… so…what was your old school like?

Sakura- it was… small… but everyone was so close, it was like everyone was related, and everyday was like a family reunion.

Naruto- oh… a family…

Sakura- yea, we were all really close, it was like you were going to school with cousins!

Sakura looked over at Naruto. He was looking down and not paying attention. Sakura became concerned. She wondered what she said that upset him. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

Sakura- Naruto-san? Are you ok?

Naruto- huh? O-oh yea, I'm good!

Sakura- what's wrong?

Naruto- it's just… I never knew my mom or dad… and I never had any siblings… I live with Iruka-sensei…

Sakura felt so bad. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He was so surprised; no body had ever really hugged him out of compassion. Sakura smiled from his shocked reaction. Naruto put his hands on her arms. After a few seconds, Sakura released. Naruto just stood there… still shocked.

Sakura- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you… I just…

Naruto- No… its ok, it was my fault, I asked you what your old school was like, I brought it on myself.

Naruto looked down and blushed a bit. He wasn't used to so much compassion or concern for him, he had always blamed himself for all of the things that hurt him; even if they were tiny scratches and bruises.

Sakura- Naruto.

Sakura said in a playful tone. He looked up at her to see her giving his a mysteriously playful, yet somewhat conceded grin. He blinked a couple of time; she looked so cute to him. He blushed a little moor, her face was just centimeters from his. He looked into her light green emerald eyes. She smelt like cherry blossoms, except better. Her lips were naturally a Sakura pink, and he could see she wore a glossy coat over them to add extra shine. Naruto never got why girls did that, their lips looked fine, what they need to focus on is what they do with them. Sakura tapped his nose once with her index finger.

Sakura- you can't blame everything that happeneds to you on yourself. It's not always because of you.

Naruto stared at her and blinked. He had never become this close to someone so fast. She was different than the rest. He knew she was special; and to him, he hoped that she was his special someone that he was looking for. That's why he asked all the cute new girls out; because if they gave him a chance, then maybe they would grow to like him, and he would like then, because he needed someone to care about him more. He was an outcast. He needed loving. (A/N: JUST FOR THE RECORD, THE TOWN FOLK STILL HATE HIM BECAUSE HE HAS THE KYUUBI INSIDE OF HIM) Naruto blushed and looked up at the classroom they were standing in front of.

Naruto- oh, we're here.

Sakura looked at the large classroom. It had mats and books all around the classroom, but still spread out. Sakura stepped in gapped at it, her classroom was never like this back at her old school.

Sakura- waah!

Sakura said in amazement. Naruto looked at her confused. He thought it was just chakra control class, so it was just another boring class. Naruto just shrugged and sat down on a mat. Sakura sat next to him sense she didn't really know anyone else. She sat down and looked at the books. They were so much more advanced than at her old school. She took the book on top. It was a book call: 'Chakra and Jutsu's.' Sakura shrugged and decided to read it; Naruto decided to sleep. The bell rung and Students started piling in. She recognized a couple of them; Tenten, and Neji. Tenten noticed them and waved to Sakura, Sakura waved back. Tenten came over and sat next to her. Neji fallowed and sat next to Tenten.

Tenten- Hey!

Sakura- Hey! Anything interesting happen in the past five minutes we were apart?

Tenten- hm……. ME AND KANKURO TALKED! Does that count?!

Sakura- uh… no -_-

Tenten- oh……. Then no!

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to read. She was at the end of the chapter when Tenten decided to say something that DIDN'T have to do with Kankuro.

Tenten- hey Sakura, can I see you're class schedule?

Sakura looked up from her book and nodded. She reached into her little pink backpack and scrimmaged for the little white sheet. When she found it, she handed it to Tenten who skimmed it and then handed it back. Her classes were:

1st- study hall

2nd- chakra control

3rd- math

4th- health

5th 1st half- chemistry

5th 2nd half- lunch

6th- Jutsu's and hand seals

7th- gym

Tenten- hm… it looks like I have study hall, and chakra control with you.

Sakura- what about lunch?

Tenten- oh yea! Me, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Neji, Kankuro, Naruto, and Sasuke all have the same lunch as you.

Sakura- well, at least I know where to sit…

Tenten- that's true, and we don't mind having someone else sitting with us^^

Sakura- thanks! Then I'll see you at lunch right after Chemistry.

Tenten- yea… oh and… good luck in health; you're going to need it. Anko's teaching that class… but at least Sasuke's in your class! And so is Temari and Shikamaru.

Sakura- that's good, what about in my other classes?

Tenten- hm… well, I know that you have Neji and Kankuro for gym, Shikamaru for Jutsu's and hand seals, Ino, Hinata, and Kiba for math, and… your pretty much alone when it comes to chemistry…

Sakura- oh, why is that?

Tenten- because none of us are smart enough.

Sakura- 'well that makes sense.' Oh! Really? You seemed pretty smart to me, ehehehe…

Tenten- yea, that's how they all lie.

Sakura- oh, um, well, I just don't know you that well, so I really wouldn't know your grade point average…

Tenten- yea… I hope not :p

A man then walked in. He had tan skin and a scar across his nose. His hair was in a small ponytail.

Iruka- good morning class.

Everyone but Sakura- good morning Iruka-sensei.

Iruka- how is every—oh, we have a new student?

Sakura stood up a little embarrassed. Everyone turned to look at her except Naruto who was asleep.

Sakura- oh! Yea I'm Sakura Haruno, please to meet you.

Sakura bowed and then sat down. Everyone looked back at Iruka as he began the lesson except one pair of dark eyes. A girl with dark red hair and glasses sat two rows down and three people to the left of her. She had a long sleeve belly top on that was a beautiful shade of lavender. She had on skinny jeans and black boots. Her name is Karin. She glared at Sakura as Sakura took down notes for Iruka's class. A red headed girl sat next to her. She had on a pail yellow top that was almost skin tight, and a white mini skirt. Her name is Tayuya.

Tayuya- oi, Karin, what is it?

Karin- its nothing… get me background on that girl: Sakura Haruno… she's new; she needs to be taught a lesson so that she doesn't try any funny business like that _other _one did.

Tayuya- ok, but I don't think she's much a threat… I mean look at her: SHE HAS PINK HAIR! I don't think a little new student with pink hair would be a threat as to where you stand on the social stat—

Karin- just do it!

Karin hissed. Tayuya shut up and looked down. Karin started at Sakura as she continued to take notes and learn about chakra.

Karin- Sakura Haruno huh?

After Class

Naruto- man… that was boring… hey Sakura, what do you have next?

Sakura- Math… Geometry to be exact.

Naruto- Geometry huh? I'm in algebra one… I don't have that 'till 7th.

Sakura- oh, well what do you have now?

Naruto- GYM! THE ONLY SUBJECT BESIDES LUNCH AND STUDDY HALL THAT I'M GOOD AT! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Sakura- *sweet drop* ok then….

Sakura made her way down the hall. She had not the slightest clue where to go and hoped to run into one of her new 'friends' as she went to math so they could tell her where to go. Her schedule said room 1732. She looked at the rooms. Ok, 1129, 1730, 1731, ah! Here we go! 1732! She smiled as she walked into the room. It was small. There was a teacher at the front of the room. She had dark brown hair and red eyes (not to be confused with Sasuke's sharingan) she sat on her large brown desk at the front of the room. She wore a brown shirt and brown pants, with a red string fishnet poncho over her top. She was very pretty and wore light purple eye shadow and had cherry red lips. Her hair went about mid back, similar to Hinata's except her hair was slightly longer and she didn't have bangs. Sakura could see that she wrote in cursive because she could see the notes from her last period class on there. Sakura saw Kiba sitting on a desk with his feet on the chair and was facing Hinata, who was facing him as she sat down normally at her desk. Kiba and Hinata were having a nice chat, when Kiba noticed Sakura come in.

Kiba- yo! Sakura!

Hinata looked away from Kiba and at the now approaching Sakura. She smiled and waved back until she was right beside then, making then form a small triangle. (This is geometry)

Sakura- hey Kiba, Hey Hinata!

Kiba- so how did you like your last class?

Sakura- it was good! The teacher was really nice… although I seemed to notice how he was ok with Naruto sleeping…

Kiba- yea, well the thing with Naruto is, is that he never had parents or any siblings because when he was a baby, the nine tailed fox thing was sealed inside of him. He's hated by villagers because they think he's a monster. Naruto means no harm; he's just a kid. When he was in 3rd grade, our teacher, Iruka, noticed this and took him in. that was the first family Naruto ever had. When we were in 5th grade we heard that Iruka-sensei was promoted to this high school. Naruto sleeps in that class and gets away with it because when he goes home, Iruka-sensei could just teach him there and it would be much more relaxing. That's why Naruto is able to sleep in class.

Sakura- oh… I knew he didn't have any parents or siblings… but that's so sad…

Kiba- ore? You already knew? Who told you?

Sakura- actually… Naruto did…

Kiba and Hinata looked over at her in amazement. They were shocked to hear that Naruto told someone about this who he only knew for about 45 minutes.

Sakura- what?

Kiba- well… it's just that… we never knew about that until we were in 7th grade… Naruto never told us until then… I wonder why he told you so soon…

Sakura- maybe because—

Ino- SAKURA! You're in this math too?

Sakura turned around to see Ino right next to her. Sakura was amazed at how fast she was there.

Sakura- Ino? Yea I'm in this Geometry.

Ino- that's so cool! Now I can copy off of you're test and pass this class instead of failing by trying to copy off of Kiba's!

Kiba- at least I try.

Kurinai- what was that Ino?

They turned around to see Kurinai looking at Ino like she just dug her grave. Her hands were on her hips and she was taping her left foot to add dramatic affect (A/N: XDDDD)

Ino- i-it was nothing Sensei… sorry!

Ino bowed. Kurinai sighed at looked over at Sakura. Sakura looked at the beautiful women. Her looks could kill… and apparently so could her fist. Sakura bowed.

Sakura- I'm Sakura I'm new to this school. Nice to meet you.

Kurinai smiled at looked down at her.

Kurinai- I'm your math sensei Kurinai, its very nice to meet you too Sakura.

Sakura- Y-YES! It's a pleasure!

And Sakura bowed again. Kurinai giggled a little. She looked over Sakura's shoulder at the silent purple-haired girl sitting down staring off into Space. Hinata must have dozed off when Kiba was explaining Naruto's condition.

Kurinai- Hinata, your spacing out again.

Hinata- huh?! Oh… sorry…

Sakura- what happened to your bo—

Hinata- I left it in my locker. Its rood to read while the teacher is talking.

Sakura- oh… ok…

There was a slight tension between them all of a sudden. She wondered what had happened to cause this.

Sakura- Hinata… are you ok? You seem a little—

Hinata- I'm fine.

There it was again. That pain in Sakura's conscience that told her that she had done something wrong.

Sakura- ok…

Ino and Kiba must have been blind to not notice this slight tension. Maybe this was just how she was? Maybe. But Sakura couldn't tell sense she really didn't know her very well.

Kiba- don't mind Hinata, she's in her happy place :D

Hinata blushed a little at Kiba's words. Ino noticed it this time. The slight tension Hinata had towards Sakura. She wondered what had gotten into her. Hinata was usually warm and friendly to everyone. She eyed Hinata suspiciously. Hinata eyed her back. Some how saying a mouthful in that one look. Ino looked away, she understood. She looked back at Sakura who was giggling as well at Kiba's joke.

Ino- hey Sakura, why don't you come sit over here by me.

Ino sat next to Kiba (who was in front of Hinata) and Sakura sat next to Ino. All throughout the lesson Kiba, Ino, and Sakura were all trying to figure out one thing, and it wasn't the quadratic equation on the bored: why Hinata was so cold towards Sakura. They sat there, not answering anything. Sakura figured that she was smart enough that she needed to focus a little more on her social life if she was ever going to survive this high school. She wanted to pick up her phone and call Matsuri, but she couldn't. She would just go over to her house after school. Sakura sat there and tried to think of reasons why Hinata would do something as to ignore her like that. She finished her equation and headed out the door, in quite a bit of a hurry. If Hinata didn't like her, then there was no reason why she should be around her unless necessary. She almost ran to her next class. Ino tried to stop her, but Sakura was out the door before they had even got up.

Ino- Sakura! Wait up—

Sakura- no thank I really must be going off to my next class!

Ino- Sakura!!!!

Ino ran after her. Hinata walked out of the classroom calmly with Kiba fallowing close behind. Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and led her around the corner, where a pillar blocked them from the public. Kiba pinned her wrists on both side of her head. Brown eyes stared at lavender. A small face off. They stared at each other both exchanging meaningful glared. Both having a telepathic conversation, until Kiba spoke up.

Kiba- Hinata…

Hinata- I don't like her.

Kiba- why?

Hinata- she's too nice. She seems suspicious.

Kiba- of what?

Hinata- …anything…

Kiba muffled a little chuckle and looked at her large lavender eyes. Hinata looked serious.

Kiba- Hinata… do you remember, when we made that vow that we wouldn't tell anyone about us?

Hinata- yes…

Kiba- what was the one thing that we needed to believe in from each other?

Hinata-… love?

Kiba- and?

Hinata-…t-trust?

Kiba- exactly. Hinata darling, we have to do the same thing with our friends.

Hinata-…but she… she's just so…

Kiba- knowledgeable?

Hinata- and… she seems like she can…

Kiba- manipulate the mind?

Hinata- I just don't want to trust her.

Kiba-…I'm not saying to trust her until you feel like your ready to do that, but I am saying to be nice.

Hinata- …I don't want to.

Kiba- please? For me? she seems nice and like a new friend. Please.

Hinata- …but what if she tries to steal you?

Kiba- Hinata.

Hinata looked up at his brown eyes. Her eyes were shaking a little. They were on a brink of tears. She nodded. She should have known better.

Kiba- I love you.

Hinata- I love you too, and I'm sorry we have to keep our relationship a secret… it's just my father would—

Kiba- I know.

Kiba's lips gently brushed over hers. Kiba let go of Hinata's wrists and move his hands to her hips. Her hands locked over his neck. She made a little mew sound when he bend her head back. He smirked at her little noise. Soon he had to release. She looked at his brown eyes and smiled.

Hinata- I'll try.

Kiba smiled and leaned in for another short, but passionate kiss.

****  
Mean while

****

Ino- Sakura! Wait up!

Sakura- no, no, I really should get to class… uh… where is 1345?

Ino- if you let me talk to you I'll show you!

Sakura was almost sprinting to get away. Ino wasn't too far behind. She slowed to a steady pace so Ino could catch up.

Ino- now tell me what this is all about.

Sakura- you know what its about. It's Hinata. She totally hates me for no apparent reason!

Ino- Hinata's not really one to hate… I don't know what's gotten into her…

Sakura- I don't know… but I want to get as far away from her as possible if she hates me.

Ino- why? Afraid she'll _lash _out at you or something?

Sakura- well… no, but if she doesn't like me, then I don't want her to be uncomfortable.

Ino- you would do that for someone that you hardly know?

Sakura- well, yea. No one deserves to be uncomfortable if it is preventable by you.

Sakura smiled sweetly at Ino. Ino was shocked. She had never met a girl that never wanted revenge on someone for hating them. She smiled back at Sakura. It was about time someone finally showed this school what a nice person was.

She giggled and rubbed Sakura on the head

Ino- you're so silly sometimes.

Sakura laughed as well and Ino showed her to her health class. When they got there, Ino refused to go in the classroom.

Sakura- ok, now you're the one being silly!

Ino- N-no… you'll see.

And Ino ran off. Sakura looked at her as she ran away and just shook her head. She was one strange girl to her. She rolled her eyes and walked into the classroom.

When she walked inside, it was just like any other classroom really. Desks and everything. Even a chalk bored. She saw Shikamaru in there with his head resting on his arms so it looked like he was sleeping, but Sakura could tell he wasn't sense she saw Temari talking to him. She walked over to them casually, but stopped and turned around when someone called her name.

Sasuke- Sakura, hey, your in this class too?

Sakura- yea!

Sasuke- that's cool, so how were the rest of your classes so far?

Sakura- eh. Ok I guess. I had chakra control with Naruto and Tenten. Then I had math with Hinata, Kiba, and Ino.

Sasuke- huh. Who's your math teacher?

Sakura- Kurinai-sensei.

Sasuke- oh. I had her last year… for geometry right?

Sakura- yea… are you in algebra?

Sasuke- no, I'm in calculus.

Sakura- Whoa! No way! That's so advanced though!

Sasuke- eh, not really. I'm good at all of my subjects.

Sakura- really? I'm kinda advanced but not really…

Sasuke- what other classes do you have after this?

Sakura- hm… lets see…

Sakura pulled out her schedule which Tenten had kindly marked a pon with the teachers and who was in her class that was one of her so-called 'friends'. Then she marked X's by some of them. Sakura wasn't entirely sure why. She marked them by chakra control, health, and PE. Sakura was about to ask Sasuke, who was now reading it, why there were X's by some of the subjects, but was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious scream.

Karin- SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke crushed the schedule in his hands by accident when Karin glomped him. He looked pissed. Sakura just watched. Sense Karin glomped him, she figured that she must me his girl friend sense people weren't exactly hug friendly at this school. She watched them, remembering her relationship problem as well. Sasuke looked over at Sakura. Her eyes were clouded. He knew she was remember that Gaara guy right now sense she saw Karin glomp him. Then it hit him.

Sasuke- 'shit, she probably thinks Karin's my girl friend.' Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me.

Karin- b-b-but Sasuke-kun!

Sakura looked up confused. Was he breaking up with her? Was he even WITH her? Sakura started confused. Sasuke saw her look of confusion and decided that she should know that Karin wasn't his girlfriend.

Sasuke- You're not my girlfriend, you never will be, I don't like you, I never had. Get off of me and leave me alone.

Karin backed off looking pissed. She looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura with dagger eyes.

Karin- what the fuck Sasuke? What, do you like LOVE her or something? Is that why you're going all harsh on me or something?

Sasuke- She's my friend. Your not. You know what you did to disserve this.

Karin- pu-lease. That girl had it coming, you don't have to hate me forever.

Sasuke- I always have.

Karin- I won't give up. I will make you fall in love with me.

Sasuke- Hn. What ever.

Karin stormed off. Sakura watched her as she left, once she was gone and sitting in a desk, Sakura turned her head over to Sasuke who had his hands in his pocket and was looking off to the side.

Sakura- who was that?

Sasuke- Karin. Don't go near her. She's bad news.

Sakura- she seemed to like you a lot.

Sasuke- She's been like that sense 7th grade, but I don't get it, I've told her I don't like her every MONTH when she does that to me. She just doesn't get what 'no' means. Karins usually with her friend Tayuya, but she's not with her in this class. But trust me, she is mean, she will do anything to get what she wants. Her social status is above all: high. She throws great parties, maybe she'll invite you to one sometime.

Sakura- wow, you seem to know a lot about her.

Sasuke- that's because most the girls here come to me and try flirting with me, they try to start a conversation with me, and these are the topics they bring up: gossip. I just pretend to ignore them so they'll go away.

Sakura- why?

Sasuke- because… they're annoying and think they know everything about someone, when really they don't. They just wana date me because of my social status.

Sakura- nothing more?

Sasuke- nothing less.

Sakura- hmmmmm, well maybe you should give someone a try. I'm sure that there are some girls here that just want to date you for you!

Sakura said giving him a sweet smile. A small barely visible blush came across the lonesome Uchiha's cheeks. Sakura kept smiling, hoping that she would get across to him, and that he would see that there are some girls that would just want to give him a chance. Sasuke always figured that they would want him because he was the most popular guy in school. They would want him over his friends because: he's not a perv like Kiba or Kankuro, not annoying like Naruto, not a know it all like Neji, and he was quiet and hot. He never really thought any of them cared about his well-being or anything BUT gossip and rumors. He stared at her as she smiled. A small smile spread across his features as well. She was pretty cute.

Just then, the bell was heard, and the moment was broken. Sasuke sat down quickly and gestured Sakura to do the same. Temari sat next to Shikamaru, who was next to Sasuke, who was next to Sakura. Moments later, the teacher walked in. She was young, maybe in her late 20's. She had purple hair; she was wearing a black top that showed a little more cleavage than necessary, she had on skinny jeans and black boots. Her hair was up in a pony tail and was spiky. She walked in, looking like she had been drinking last night and still had a hang over, and wrote on the bored with BIG letters: **SEX**

Everyone in the class- **sweat drop**

Anko- All right maggots! Today, and most of the semester, we're going to learn about sex. Why? Because most shinobi don't give a fuck about it and end up raping or knocking up one of their team members. Now—YOU!

She pointed to Sakura who almost yelped when she did.

Anko- WHO ARE YOU??!!

Sakura stood up and bowed. She looked up at Anko who was not impressed.

Sakura- I-I'm Sakura Haruno… I just transferred here.

Anko- Hm… just transferred huh? Have you had sex?

Sakura blushed a deep red and bowed again.

Sakura- N-no mam!

Anko- Sakura Haruno eh? Hm…

Sasuke- Stop picking on the new student Anko.

Anko- WHAT WAS THAT KID?

Sasuke- there's no need for me to repeat myself, you heard what I said.

He said in a cool voice. Anko looked mad. Sakura hoped Sasuke wouldn't get in trouble. Anko let out an angry huff and told Sakura to sit down. Sakura did so. Anko continued with her lesson.

When the lesson was over, most of the kid's faces were red, either from nosebleeds, or blushing. Sasuke stayed extremely cool the whole time. Temari's face was so red it looked like she had no skin, and Shikamaru had some blood trickling down his nose. Sakura was about as red as Temari, if not MORE. She could barely feel her joints, much less, she could barely move. She was in a bit of a trance and taking everything in. Sasuke stood up and reached his hand out to her.

Sasuke- kneed some help getting up?

Sakura nodded and took his hand. He pulled her up effortlessly.

Sakura- **gulp** thank you.

Sasuke- eh, that usually happens to people when Anko starts talking about that topic.

Sakura nodded and looked up into his onyx eyes. She was beginning to find them comforting, almost like she would for a big brother. She reached down from her backpack and got out her bottle of water. She chugged some down, letting a little escape her mouth and trickle down her chin. Sakura's blush went down so her face was a normal pale again. When she was done, she put the bottle down and gave out a big smile saying 'I'm OK now'. Sasuke let out a little huff that sounded a little like a laugh.

Sasuke- tch.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him who was now reaching over with a little tissue. He whipped the tear of water away from her chin. Sakura blushed when she felt his hand touch her face with the tissue. Sasuke smirked. But the moment was ruined when Karin decided to but in.

Karin- SASUKE-KUN!! Aren't you going to walk me to my next class?

Sasuke looked pissed. He crumpled the tissue in anger. Why couldn't she just leave him ALONE?! Sasuke finally snapped and lost his cool.

Sasuke- FOR THE FINAL TIME: NO MEANS NO!!!!!!

Sakura giggle at his little outburst. He looked over at her. She smiled sweetly at him.

Sakura- just remember that the ones that make you mad are the ones that control you.

Sasuke smirked, she was right.

Sasuke- so what was your next class?

Sakura- um…chemistry!

Sasuke- ah, I'm in biology, do you want me to walk you to class? My class is right next to yours.

Sakura- um, sure! But I'm a little afraid of what the public would think… I don't want a boyfriend on my first day here. And I defiantly don't want to be known as the school slut.

Sasuke- hn. Don't worry about them, I'll think of something to tell them if they think that. Besides, we're friends right?

Sakura smiled. He reached something that filled her heart with warmth. She leaned forward and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to do; barley anyone's ever hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her back. He was blushing, and he could tell that you didn't need to look closely to see it. She pulled away, Sasuke still awestruck. She smiled at him, he was speechless.

Sakura- thank you.

Sasuke nodded. It was all he could do. He hasn't been hugged in so long, he forgot that warm feeling you get in your heart when someone does that or says 'thank you' with all their heart. Sasuke realized that they should probably get to class sense they only had a few minutes.

Sasuke- come on, we have to get to class.

Sakura nodded and walked out of the classroom with him by her side.

As they walked, people stared and gapped at them. Girls looked at Sakura like they were going to rip her eyes out. Sasuke kept his cool and kept walking. Sakura was a little self conscious. Sasuke stopped at the door.

Sakura- thanks!

Sasuke- no problem. I'll see you at lunch.

Sakura- ok, bi!!!!!

Sasuke smirked and walked into the class next to hers. Sakura walked in. She didn't want to interrupt the class and do another introduction, so she went up to the teachers desk. The teacher was sitting in a roll chair facing away from everyone so she couldn't see his face.

Sakura- um… excuse me?

The man rolled around. At that moment that Sakura saw his face, she gasped. This was the teacher that did it. Orochimaru, one of the main reasons Matsuri left the school. Matsuri had shown him to her in her year book. Sakura let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Orochimaru- can I help you?

Sakura- u-uh… n-n-no, I just want to let you know that I am the new girl. My name is Sakura Haruno…

Orochimaru- Sakura ne? kukuku… pleasure to meet you.

Sakura- of course.

Sakura bowed and walked away. She walked over to a seat that was vacant. She sat next to a girl with red hair and a pale yellow top. Little did she know that it was Tayuya. Tayuya eyed her as she sat down. Karin wanted information on her, and this was the perfect way to get it. Sakura didn't talk to anyone sense there was nobody there she really knew. So she just stayed quiet and waited for the bell to ring, but Tayuya wouldn't have it.

Tayuya- you're the new girl, Sakura right?

Sakura- huh? Oh, yea. Nice to meet you….

Tayuya- Tayuya.

Sakura- Tayuya…

--------------

_Flash back_

--------------

_Sasuke- Karin's usually with her friend Tayuya, but she's not with her in this class. But trust me, she is mean, she will do anything to get what she wants._

------------

Sakura- oh… you were in my chakra control class, right?

Tayuya- yea, I was sitting by my friend—

Sakura- Karin, right?

Tayuya- yes, Karin. Do you know her?

Sakura- she was in my last period health class.

Tayuya- oh. I see. Well, I'm sure you and I will be great friends.

Sakura- yea…

Tayuya- so what school did you used to go to?

Sakura- Leaf Montessori.

Tayuya- never heard of it.

Sakura- oh, well it is a really small school and—

Tayuya- do you like anyone?

Sakura- e-excuse me?

Tayuya- do. You. Like anyone?

Sakura- I really don—

Tayuya- what's his name? it is a _he _right?

Sakura- I'm strait. But I really don't like anyone.

Tayuya- well, if you had to chose who would it be.

Sakura- I don't exactly feel inclined to answ—

Tayuya- if it was between death and choosing a guy who would you chose?

Sakura- well, I think at the moment I'd rather di—

Tayuya- if you HAD and I mean HAD to chose. Who would it be?

Sakura- I-I-I don't know.

Tayuya- there has to be SOME guy that you kinda like. A little?

Sakura- well no… not in that sen—

Tayuya- just chose a guy damn it!

Sakura- um… well… um I guess—

_**BRIIIIIIIIING**_

The bell rung and class began. (A/N: UM… I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CHEMESTRY (OR SPELLING) SO… IM JUST GUNNA SAY CLASS WENT BY^^)

Class went by. Sakura could barley concentrate. She was so concerned about this class. Should she transfer out? No, that wouldn't make anything better.

_**BRIIIIIIIIING**_

Sakura got up quickly. She was getting all her stuff together when Tayuya decided to talk to her.

Tayuya- so I never got your answer, who would it be?

Orochimaru- Sakura, you know your chemistry well, I should get to know you.

Sakura- Uh… um…. Uh…

Sakura was in pure shock and torture. She didn't want to answer Tayuya's question, and she certainly didn't want to get to know Orochimaru. She wanted to run away, then, Sasuke came into the room. _Few. _Sasuke walked over to her.

Sasuke- ready for lunch?

Sasuke eyed Tayuya who all of a sudden tensed up. Orochimaru watched Sasuke as he spoke to Sakura.

Sakura- y-yea, lets go.

Sakura ran out of the room, dragging Sasuke by the closest thing she could reach for on him, and in this case, it was his shirt. Sakura dragged a confused Sasuke out of the room. He didn't want to keep dragging, so when they were out of the room, Sasuke grabbed both of Sakura's wrists and guided her to the lockers, when her back hit the lockers with a loud _SLAM. _Sasuke pinned her arms above her head. Sakura was shocked. But in a way predicted this coming, she did drag him out of her chemistry room.

Sasuke- Sakura, what is it?

Sakura- I-Its Orochimaru…

Sasuke- what did he do?

Sakura- Its Matsuri's secret.

Sasuke- Hn. That again.

Sakura- I'm sorry.

Sasuke- It's ok. Come on; let's get to lunch.

Sakura nodded. Sasuke released her arms and they walked towards the cafeteria. From a far, Tayuya heard and saw everything. She smirked.

Tayuya- 'Sasuke hm? This should be interesting.'

Tayuya walked down the hall to go to lunch.

In the cafeteria

Ino- SAKURA!!!

Sakura and Sasuke turned to see Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Kankuro, Hinata, and Kiba all sitting together at a table. Sakura and Sasuke walked over to them. Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru were all sitting on one side, while Hinata, Kankuro, Tenten, and Temari were all sitting on the other. Sakura and Sasuke walked over. Sasuke slid next to Hinata, and Sakura sat on the end across from Ino.

########################

What every one was eating

########################

Ino- smoothie

Naruto- ramen (duh)

Kiba- meet bento

Neji- rice balls

Shikamaru- tuna sandwich

Hinata- Salad

Kankuro- miso soup

Tenten- peanut noodles

Temari- sushi

Sasuke- tomato bento

Sakura- rice cake (as seen in Kitchen Princess… u know what, hears what it looks like: .)

##########################

Back to the plot

##########################

Ino- so Sakura, how are your classes going so far?

Sakura- good.

Ino- that's cool. So I'm guessing I should give you a rundown on how this school works. Ok well, basically, every one here is rich. We are the popularist group in school aside from Karin. Karin is only popular because she throws the best parties. Karin doesn't have a boyfriend, but she is aiming for Sasuke. Kankuro and Tenten (if you haven't noticed) are going out. Neji tutors Tenten in math, he is a great tutor, so if you need any help on anything school related, go to him. Hinata and Neji are cousins. Naruto is an adopted child. Tenten's parents are dead, but she has money to live on her own. Sasuke doesn't have a family either. I am an only child, and spoiled to death. Kankuro and Temari and brother and sister. Shikamaru is an only child as well. Kiba has a sister and a mom, but his sister is graduated. Tayuya and Karin are best friends, but they are bitches, the only reason we haven't lashed out at them yet, was because of Karin's parties.

Sakura- o… k?

Ino- it's a lot to take in, I am aware, but its something you need to know if you're going to survive this school.

Sakura nodded. I guess that academics weren't the only thing important at this school. Sakura ate her bento in peace. She talked with Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino in normal conversations. Kiba would make funny comments here and there, but most of the time, it was just comfortable talking. Kiba and Hinata talked a lot, as did Shikamaru and Temari. Kankuro and Tenten were all lovey-dovey, but Tenten talked to Neji as well. Lunch soon ended and it was time to go to her next period. Jutsus and hand seals.

Sakura got up from the table.

Tenten- where are you going now?

Sakura- Jutsu's and hand seals

Shikamaru- oh, I have that class. You want me to walk you to it?

Sakura- sure! That would help a lot.

Shikamaru- troublesome.

Sakura- O-oh, if you think its to much trouble I can head over there alone, r-really its ok… I'm sure I'll find the class room even—

Temari- now look what you did Shikamaru! You made her worry! Don't worry Sakura, he always says 'troublesome', its just his catch phrase.

Sakura- catch phrase? Oh, ok, so it really wouldn't be any trouble.

Temari- not at all.

Sakura smiled. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled something under his breath that no body caught except Temari; he got a big _WACK _from Temari who smiled back at Sakura.

The walk was quiet and short. When they got into the classroom, it was a class with short tables that allowed you to sit on the floor. You sat on a cousins instead of a desk. Sakura liked it. She walked over to a table and flopped down. Shikamaru sat across from her and slept. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakura- 'I guess he is just a lazy ass'

Shikamaru snored. She saw a man that was tan and tall. He had brown hair and smelled like an ash tray. Sakura scrunched her nose a bit when he came over to her.

Asuma- what's you're name? are you new here?

Sakura- huh? Oh yea, I am Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you.

Sakura would have bowed if she was standing up, but she was just so comfortable. So she smiled sweetly at him. He smiled and let out a small grunt of amusement. She was just like a little kid to him. he smiled back.

Asuma- yea, nice to meet you too.

The class was simple; learning about Jutsus and how they are caused; after class, she headed out the door.

Sakura- 'one more period, just one more period' **you sound pretty confident for a private school baby's first day at a public school!** 'shit! I thought I got rid of my inner!' **ha! You can't get rid of me, I'm in your head! **'no, no, no!! your going to distract me all day!!!!**' pu-lease. I'm only going to say what you REALLY feel when you don't say it out loud.** 'Just don't distract me, or else I'll take medicine to make you mute again… in higher dosages so you won't just be mute for half of my school day.' **I'll say what I please.**

**(**A/N: IF YOU HAVN'T NOTICED YET… IF ITS **BOLD **THEN IT IS INNER SAKURA ^^**)**

Sakura walked over to the gym, the only class she could tell where it was. She walked into the gym and was greeted immediately by the teacher. Guy. He was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit.

Sakura- '**OH DEAR GAWD MY EYES!!!!!!!'**

Sakura forced a smile onto her face. She didn't want to make a bad impression no matter how traumatizing it may be. She kept eye contact, which helped, but it didn't help how he kept moving around.

Guy- and who is this young cherry blossom of youth?!

Sakura- I-I'm Sakura Haruno, n-nice to meet you…

Guy- as it is always a pleasure! You must be new! Do you have a gym uniform yet?

Sakura- n-no sir.

Guy- you don't? please go get one over there by my devilishly handsome assistant!

Rock Lee smile and a sparkle glinted on his teeth. It was like a mini-me of guy except not cute in any way. Sakura looked around the room.

Sakura-…I don't see him.

Guy-……MY DEVILISHLY HANDSOME ASSISTANT, COME HERE!

Rock Lee ran over there and saluted guy.

Rock Lee- YES GUY SENSEI!

Sakura- um… is he standing behind your mini-me or…

Guy slapped his forehead. I guess good first impressions really weren't her thing. Guy recovered quickly and enthusiastically introduced Lee.

Guy- this is my devilishly handsome assistant, Lee!

Sakura- Devilishly handsome? **sweat drop** uh… ok?… but its nice to meet you, I'm Sakura.

Lee- Sakura-Chan! It is an honor as well!

Lee bowed very deep. Sakura twitched a little

Sakura- um… same to you Lee-san…

Guy- OH HOHO! That's ok Lee, just bounce back out there!

Lee- I-I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!

Sakura- uh… ok?

Lee handed Sakura the uniform and walked away, it was just a shirt, but Sakura came prepared and brought shorts. She went into the girl's locker room and started to get dressed. The shirt Lee handed her was a tank top that was white and had red text on it saying 'Hidden Leaf High School Ninja' with the hided leaf sign on it. Sakura wore red shorts that went up to her mid-thigh. She looked around at what the other girls were wearing. She noticed that most of their shorts were booty-shorts and showed their but if they bent over, or their shorts were like spandex shorts. Sakura's shorts were the longest. When she was about to walk back out to the gym, someone stopped her.

Karin- Sakura, right?

Sakura- y-yea… your Karin, right?

Karin- that's right. And you look like an outcast.

Sakura- a-an outcast? W-why?

Karin- because your shorts are so LOOOOONG. You're a new girl, and I am most certain that you don't want to be an outcast.

Sakura- well no…

Karin- then role those babies up!

Sakura rolled them up a couple of times so they were pretty short, but not completely booty-shorts. Just mini-shorts. Karin rolled her eyes.

Karin- I meant like this!

Karin reached down and rolled them up so they WERE shorts-shorts. Sakura blushed. She hoped none of her new friends were in this class. Karin smiled, but on the inside, she was laughing, Sakura didn't know that Kankuro and Neji were in this class. Sakura walked out of them gym. She saw different guys just hanging out and talking. She saw then two of her new friends, Kankuro and Neji. She let out a little squeak, she didn't want them to see her. She tried hiding behind a bunch of girls walking by, but the pink hair gave her away.

Kankuro- oi! Sakura! I didn't know that you were in this class to! Ha that's awesome!

Neji- you're just happy that you get to see another girls a—

Kankuro- so Sakura, how was your last period?

Sakura- good I had Jutsus with Asuma-sensei… he smells like a weed bowl.

Kankuro- I know. That's why have Ebis-sensei for that.

Sakura- oh… is he good?

Neji- he's a pervert.

Sakura- oh… well, maybe I'll just stay with Asuma then…

Neji- god call.

Just then there was a whistle sound. Everyone turned around to its origin. Lee was jumping up and down with Guy by his side.

Guy- alright listen up 7th period! Today we are going to play dodge ball, so GET READY TO ROCK WITH THE ROCK!!!!

Class- **sweat drop**

Lee- we will be playing dodge ball today!! Is that clear?!

Everyone muffled a yea, sure, what ever. Lee jumped up into the air.

Lee- YOUTH!!!!!

Sakura- 'man… this guys a freak'

The teams were boys versus girls. Sakura was good, Karin just stood around manicuring her nails, and the rest of the girls tried to be as cute as they could possibly be. Kankuro was flirting and enforcing that the girls be as cute as possible. Neji was winning with little effort. Sakura kept throwing the ball at Neji, but he kept deflecting them with his trigram sixty-four palms. Sakura was getting mad, she pumped chakra into her arms and threw it so hard, it could make a hole in the wall. Neji ducked and the ball hit Kankuro right in the—Kankuro deflected it. I went flying towards some dude who got hit so hard in the head he fainted.

Sakura- uh… oops?

Kankuro- yea, oops. That ball almost hit me in the—

Neji- no need to go into detail Kankuro.

Kankuro- well its true!!!

While they were fighting, Sakura threw balls at Kankuro and Neji and got them both out.

Sakura- CHA!!!!!!

Sakura shouted in delight. The rest of the game was easy and she had no problem getting the rest of the guys out. The girls won thanks to Sakura. Sakura felt proud at her triumph. Lee and Guy sent the girls back into the changing room to get dressed.

Karin- wow Sakura, I had no idea you were so strong. You know boys don't like that.

She was facing her locker and getting her shirt on, when Karin made that comment from behind her. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows a little.

Sakura- oh? And what DO they like?

Karin- well, they like SKIN, I'll tell you that. They also like to be the seme instead of the uke, meaning they want to be stronger and in control.

Sakura let out a huff. She wanted to be herself, but she also wanted to make friends. She turned around and smiled at Karin. Karin examined her through her eyes.

Sakura- thanks for that advise, I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

Karin- no problem.

Karin smiled a smile that wasn't exactly forced, but wasn't exactly sincere either. Karin walked away. Sakura let out a huff. She was so ready for this day to end. She slipped her sweatshirt on and waited for the bell to ring.

_**BRIIIIIIIING**_

Sakura shot out of the room. She knew how to get from Matsuri's from there sense they had walked over there before. Sakura almost ran out the door. Once she was out side and felt the nice warm sun on her face, she walked behind the school and onto a small path that no one could see. She secretly opened the vines that were draped over the shady path and started her journey to Matsuri's house.

Sakura- _man… what a day._

However, she knew that this day was only the beginning and that there was much more to come.


	2. the tears

The journey wasn't too long. Just a couple miles. Sakura still couldn't believe that when Matsuri moved, it really wasn't that far from the school. She guessed that people would probably expect to find her far away, so she moved close so they wouldn't find her. Sakura approached the end of the path. There was a naborhood. All the houses looked the same. That must have been another reason Matsuri moved there; so that if someone found out it was this nabor hood, they wouldn't know what house. Sakura could tell, but only because she knew the address. Usually, Sakura would just go through the back door, but sense this was more of a 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you I am going to your old high school that you swore I would never go to' visit, she decided to use the doorbell instead.

_Ding-dong_

Immediately, she heard footsteps rushing towards the door in quite a rush. The door opened to find a petite girl around Sakura's height, but a little shorter; with dirty blond hair and black eyes. She was wearing just some blue shorts and a purple tank top. She stared at Sakura with a mix of hate and sorrow in her eyes.

Sakura- I'm sorry, I should have told—

Then, Sakura was hugged immediately. Tears were flowing the blonde's cheeks as she embraced the pink haired girl. Sakura stood there with shock dripping from her eyes.

Sakura- Matsuri…

Sakura embraced Matsuri and returned her hug. They stayed like that for a couple minutes. When Matsuri released, she gestured Sakura to come in side. Sakura stepped into the house. It was average sized and decent. It was warm in there. Sakura stepped in to smell the sent of chi tea tickling her nose. Sakura smiled at the warm sent. Matsuri must have been expecting her, because she went into the kitchen and brought out a tray with tea and macaroons on it. Sakura and Matsuri sat on the couch. They each picked up a cup of the tea and began to sip it quietly. It was Sakura's favorite. Sakura looked down at the tea, wondering what to do. Matsuri did the same.

Matsuri- are they nice?

Sakura looked up at Matsuri with a confused expression. Matsuri still looked at her tea, already knowing that Sakura probably have no idea what she was talking about. Matsuri let a small smile escape her lips.

Matsuri- your new friends. My old friends. Are they nice?

Sakura smiled at her with a calm expression. Now she understood. She wanted to know if Ino, Tenten, Temari, Neji, Kankuro, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata were doing ok. Sakura couldn't blame her. She lost contact with them a while ago.

Sakura- yea… they are.

Sakura began to explain her first day and how everyone was so kind. She explained how Naruto hit on her, and how Sasuke went all sassy at Anko, and how Naruto just slept, and all of her day, except the bad parts. Matsuri was laughing as she pictured all these things; Sakura was grinning, glad she could make Matsuri laugh.

Matsuri- **lol** no way! So, Tenten and Kankuro are FINALLY together?!

Sakura- **giggle** yea! It's so cute!

Matsuri- waaaaaaa, I wonder how Neji is taking this all in?

Sakura- eh? What do you mean? I'm sure Neji's fine with it! Its not like he likes Tenten or something **lol**

Matsuri stopped laughing, but was still smiling. Sakura looked at her with a shocked expression. OMS **(A/N: I DON'T SAY 'OMN' I SAY 'OMS' WHICH MEANS OH MY SASUKE, BECAUSE TO ME, SASUKE IS GOD XDDDDD)** no way!

Sakura- SERIOUSLY?! NEJI LIKES TENTEN?!

Matsuri nodded and let out a giggle, seeing Sakura make shocked faces amused her greatly. Sakura smiled and let out a laugh/ cough she was speechless.

Matsuri- yea, its true.

Sakura's smile dropped soon after. Time to move on to the bad parts of the high school.

Sakura- so uh… I never told you… I'm taking chemistry…

Matsuri sipped her tea and then smiled.

Sakura- and my teacher is… um… Orochimaru…

Matsuri spit her tea out and looked like she was about to strangle someone. Matsuri looked at Sakura with a mix of shock and fear.

Matsuri- YOU HAVE TO GET OUT!!

Sakura- but I don't know if I ca—

Matsuri- YOU HAVE TO!! Transfer out, tell a counselor, switch courses, I don't care just GET OUT! You know what happened to me!

Matsuri was almost in tears. Remembering what had happened and what she had to do wasn't something she wanted to think about. Sakura looked down. Just thinking about what Matsuri went though was enough to make her tear up.

Sakura- I'll try…

Matsuri nodded and changed the subject. Sakura's visit was short and pleasant. Sakura thanked Matsuri for the tea and then left for her house. Matsuri insisted to walked with Sakura to her house so she did. While they were walking in a pleasant silent, Matsuri started a conversation.

Matsuri- so… I started school today too…

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She had totally forgotten about Matsuri's school/ her old school.

Sakura- how is everyone?

Matsuri- they wondered where you were…

Sakura- oh…

Matsuri- they all miss you..

Sakura- I miss them too…

Matsuri- especially Gaara…

Sakura looked up in shock. She wasn't expecting her ex boyfriend to miss her at all; in fact, she thought he would think good riddance!

Sakura- Waa?!

Matsuri- he wants to get back together with you… he's over Clair, and Lizzie moved to a boarding school.

Sakura's eyes widened an inch. Great… _Now_ he likes her. Sakura smiled and looked down.

Sakura- I can't go back.

Matsuri- why not?! You love it there! It's where all of your friends are! Its… It's… your home…

Sakura- I have a new home now…

Matsuri- it's not too late! Really! We miss you Sakura… so much… please… come back…

Sakura stopped in her footsteps and turned towards Matsuri. She could see she was on another brink of tears. Sakura gave her a comforting smile and put her hand on Matsuri's shoulder.

Sakura- I can't. that school didn't teach me a lot and didn't challenge me enough. I need to move on. I need a new beginning. I need… to go to this school.

Matsuri smiled a little. She was right. The school that Matsuri went to were for people who mostly had social problems. That explained why there was always so much drama there. It was true that at first Sakura wanted to go back because she would miss everyone so much, but she knew that if she stayed at that school, she would have no future as a medical ninja. That had been her dream ever sense she was a little girl. Of course, her parents supported her, what parent wouldn't want their child to grow up to be a successful doctor?

Matsuri- we'll miss you…

Sakura- I'll miss you too…

Matsuri and Sakura hugged knowing that they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while. The change in schools were going to be difficult, but even so Sakura wanted to stay close to Matsuri.

Matsuri- hey Sakura? Will you do me a favor?

Sakura- sure! Anything!

Matsuri- will you… forget about me?

****

Dark. Cold. Anger. Sadness. Hurt. Heart broken. Fear. They swept over Sakura like a gust of wind sweeping over a warm field, and turning it to ice. Frozen. Dead. Groggy. Foggy. All things she felt. How could she say something like that? She was her best friend… how could she… forget about her? Just like that? A hot tear strolled down Sakura's right cheek and landed on the sidewalk.

Sakura- w-w-what?

Matsuri- I don't want to interfere with you at that school. I want nothing to do with that school. You know what happened there to me, and you now know who caused it.

Sakura- I'm not you I—

Matsuri- your right, your not me, and you didn't know me when I was at that school. I was a monster… I was a slut… I was…

Sakura- DON'T SAY THAT! You were none of those things! I know it! You were lost and confused! I understand what happened to you there has changed your life and has permanently damaged your self-confidence, but don't you think your taking this a bit far?!

Matsuri- I just want you to be happy, and if forgetting me is one way, then I'll take it.

Sakura- there are other ways to make me happy, and making me forget you is not a way. Don't worry. I'll be fine.

Matsuri- …are you sure you don't want to come back?

Sakura- yea… I'm sure…

They were at the foot of Sakura's house now. It was starting to get dark. The sun was setting into a beautiful orange glow. Sakura hugged Matsuri for the last time, for she knew she wouldn't see her best friend for a while, and stepped onto her front porch. Matsuri watched her as she walked up to her door and walked in. once she was inside, Matsuri started walking away. Once she was about a block away, a voice came from behind her. One that she knew too well.

???- Matsuri?!

Matsuri turned around to see a boy wearing black trip pants with chains and zippers and a shirt that was black and tight, but had vest over it that were just like his pants, black with silver zippers and chains. There were hoops like sleeved that bagged down on his upper arm. His shoes were black, silver, and navy blue. His eyes were black with a hint of red, almost like a welcoming dark blood crimson. His hair spiked up like a parakeet, with strands of hair in his face. His hair was a navy blue, almost black. He seemed out of breath like he had just run for his life. Matsuri was speechless and didn't know what to say.

Sasuke- so it is you…

Matsuri made a run for it. She ran and ran, using all of her muscles. Sasuke ran after her. He knew he couldn't catch her, she had been on the track team sense she knew how to run. But he tried. She got too ahead of him at one point and ran a corner. When Sasuke turned the corner, she was out of sight. She practically disappeared. Sasuke banged his fist on a wooden fence out of anger. 'It happened again' he thought 'she ran away and there was nothing I could do!'

-------------------------------

Kankuro licked Tenten's lips, only begging for permission. She gladly obliged. He explored her warm cavern as Tenten met his tongue and wrapped and unwrapped it with her own.

_Knock! Knock!_

There was a knock at Tenten's door.

Tenten-'Grar! Can't they just leave us al—oh gawds'

Kankuro grabbed a hold of her boob and squeezed into his firm hands. Even though they were both fully clothed, Kankuro already felt Tenten getting warm in her chore.

Kankuro- 'man, horny already Ten?'

Kankuro smirked into the kiss. Tenten could only moan in pleasure.

_Knock! Knock!_

Kankuro released from the kiss, very irritated. Tenten pouted at the unexpected interruption. After school, Kankuro decided to go over to Tenten's house, and Tenten couldn't have been more happier to say yes. Tenten got up from Kankuro's lap and walked towards the door. There was another knock.

Tenten- ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M COMING DAMNIT!

Tenten walked over to the door and slowly pulled it open. She had a confused look on her face when she saw Neji Hyuga standing in the doorway. She was about to say something but Neji beat her to it.

Neji- you wanted math tutoring?

Tenten- oh! Whoa! I completely forgot! Um… well… can you come back another time, see, I have to clean and—

Kankuro- SHE'S NOT INTERESTED IN WHAT EVER YOU'RE SELLING!!!

Neji raised an eyebrow at Tenten as Tenten winced when Kankuro decided to yell. Neji looked to the side to see Kankuro sitting on Tenten's sofa looking quite pissed off.

Kankuro- oh its just Neji… do fucking you mind Hyuga?

Neji observed Tenten's ruffled hair and messy clothes. He met her eyes again. Great. He had just proved that she was a slut and she was giving him the puppy dog pout? Neji looked back at Kankuro, his hair was a mess as well, and he currently wasn't wearing a shirt, reveling his toned muscled torso. His jeans were sagging so you could see his boxers as well. They were dark purple. Neji looked back at Tenten.

Neji- sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.

And Neji walked off. Tenten shrugged, it was just natural for him to be like that. She closed the door and walked back over to Kankuro.

Tenten- now, where were we?

----------

Ino sat with Hinata in Hinata's living room flipping through channels on her big screen TV. they were BOOOOOORED!!!!

_Bleach_

_D-Gray Man _

_Naruto_ (they get 'wtf' expressions on their face)

_Shugo Chara_

_Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch_—

Ino- OOOO! I LOVE THIS SHO—

Hinata- no.

Ino- WELL WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE WATCH THEN?

Hinata- I don't know… I've already seen all these episodes…

Ino- give me the remote!

Ino snatched the remote from Hinata. Hinata pouted and curled up into a little ball. She was facing the TV. but clearly, she was deep in thought. Ino decided on Death Note. She looked over at Hinata to see if she was satisfied with this show, but saw that something was troubling her.

Ino- Hinata? What's wrong? You seem troubled… every thing o—

Hinata- do you think Light is too knowledgeable?

Ino- huh?

Hinata- in Death Note. Do you think Light is too knowledgeable? He knows a lot about L, but he doesn't know what is real name is and plots against him. L knows everything, but doesn't know that Kira is right in front of him and has been deceiving him this whole time. He trusts Light… but Light just acts like a friend so that he can get close to L and kill him. do you think L is naïve for trusting him? is he a fool?

Ino smiled. Now she got it.

Ino- no. L's not a fool or naïve, he is misunderstood.

Hinata took that in and thought about those words. Ino smiled at her wise words flipped the channel back to Kirarin Revolution. Hinata smiled.

Hinata- do you think Light is forgiving?

Ino- no, but I think Sakura is _L_.

Hinata blushed and looked back at the show. Tomorrow she would apologize to Sakura for acting so rood and give her a small present. Hm, but what to get her?

Hinata- you wana go to the mall?

Ino smiled a wide grin. Finally something to do! They went to the mall and walked into the large building. They walked into Sanrio Surprise where they got Sakura a little Pucchuco key chain. They also got her some gum and candy with a couple of pencils and two blue and purple gel pins. They walked past the large fountain in the middle of the mall where there was a group of kids, their age.

One of the kids was tall and had grey hair; he was tall and skinny he had baggy pants and a camo shirt on. His hair went down to his shoulders, it looked soft actually. Another guy was tan and well built, his hair was brown and was up in a ponytail and… wait, does he have six arms?! The last guy was a red haired shorty. Wait? What that Temari's youngest brother Gaara?! Ino and Hinata approached the guys, well mostly Gaara. Gaara looked up and grunted as he saw them approach him.

Gaara- what do you want?

Ino- well, if I didn't know any better, I would saw SOME ONES not doing their homework. Does Temari know you're here?

Gaara- does she care?

Hinata- y-yes!

Grey hair boy- oi! Gaara, who are they? And are they single?

Six arm boy- I CALL THE BLONDE!

Ino almost puked. Hinata didn't blush, but all the color drained from her face like she was about to be sick.

Ino- we're Gaara's sister's friends.

Grey haired guy- do you have names?

Ino- Ino

Hinata- H-Hinata.

Gaara- Kidomaru, Sakon, stop. Now what do you want?

Ino- we were picking up things and just ran into you.

Kidomaru- would one of those things happen to be a condom?

Ino- what the fuck, no. Your ugly and what is up with your arms!? You look more like you should be in a circus instead of at a mall, let alone public.

Kidomaru- bitch.

Ino- dick—oooo, sorry you don't have one.

Kidomaru- Ouch. That kinda stung. Mind kissing it to make it better?

Ino- sorry, I don't like transvestites.

Gaara- that's enough! Kidomaru, Sakon! Stop!

The guys looked at Gaara who was giving them a death glare. They looked back at the girls and then grunted.

Sakon- don't think we're done here.

Hinata and Ino rolled their eyes and just left. The guys glared at them as they left. Ino and Hinata signed their names on the poka-doted bag that they got with the gifts and headed back to Hinata's house in her blue prius. Once they got there, they saw that Neji had come home because they saw his dark grey porch in the driveway. Once Hinata and Ino got home they decided to see what was up with Neji sense there was nothing better to do because it was too cold to go swimming, they had finished their homework, and there was nothing on TV. They made their way up to Neji's room.

They knocked on the door. There was no answer. They knocked again. Nothing. They walked in his room, but didn't see any one. Just then, they heard something from the closet. It sounded muffled. Ino and Hinata thought that he was just talking to someone in private. They put their ears close to the door. It sounded like talking, maybe Naruto? Or Sasuke? Maybe Kiba?

Ino-(whisper) we'll jump him on the count of three!

Hinata nodded. Ino held up her hand _one…two…THREE!!_ They burst in and gasped. Neji was curled up into a ball, he looked up at them looking EXTREMELY pissed. His teeth were clinched and…wait!...where those tears?!?!?!

Hinata- Neji!?

Ino- what happened?!

They ran over to Neji as he put his head back down on his forearms. Hinata rubbed his back and Ino combed his long black silky hair with her hand. They had met Ino when they were in fourth grade. She had just transferred there and on the first day she made Hinata cry for being too quiet, it bugged her.

Neji- I'm so stupid!

He muttered under his breath as they warmed up to him. The whispered soft words to him and told him that everything going to be alright.

Ino- no, your not. Now what happened?

She said in a soft voice.

Neji- Tenten and Kankuro happened.

Hinata- huh? Aren't you happy for them?

Neji- are you stupid to Hinata? I love Tenten.

Hinata and Ino were so shocked. They didn't know what to say. Ino forgot to breath, Hinata just held it. Never once has the Hyuga ever shown interest in a girl. Not when they were in the mall, not when they were in school, and not once has he EVER been caught with a playboy magazine; infact, sometimes Hinata wondered if he had ever had an erection. Neji's throat swelled up and it felt like a sharp kunai was pinching the inside of his esophagus and he could barley breath. He hasn't cried sense his father died when he was younger. When his father died, he thought that all his tears had dried up, sense he was the closest person to him ever. But now he could see, that Tenten had filled that gap and had been taken away just as quickly as his father was.

Ino- no… way…

Neji- I have ever sense 5th grade.

Hinata- why didn't you tell anyone?!

Neji- I did. I told Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

Ino- Naruto kept a secret?

Hinata- there's a first.

Ino- and Kankuro knew?

Neji- yes.

Hinata hugged him. Neji was stunned, he hadn't been hugged sense his father died when he was three. He wrapped his arms around Hinata in return, Ino wrapped her arms around both of them, and then Hinata whispered

Hinata- I'll talk to her.

Neji- don't… I just want her to be happy.

Ino- she won't be happy with Kankuro for long, we just have to get her to realize that Kankuro only wants her for her body, he doesn't really care about her as a person.

Neji nodded. It was true. Ever sense Temari and Kankuro moved to that school, Kankuro has been nothing but a pervert and Temari has been nothing but attitude. Neji looked at Hinata and Ino—no, his friends. Ino decided to sleep over. Neji still wasn't over the shock that people had just witnessed him crying. They watched movies and played video games all night. They drank monster to give them energy. They had already done their homework and there were no tests tomorrow. Hinata and Ino stayed with Neji that whole night. Telling him, he wasn't alone. Proving it to him. And making sure, he knew that.

------------

Naruto came home from school, that day into the empty apartment that he grew up in. 'Iruka must still be in the teacher conference.' He thought. It was a nice apartment, it was a two-story apartment room. Naruto referred to it as the 'loft'. It just sounded better. The upstairs was mainly his. The down stairs was shared by him and Iruka.

He was in 3rd grade when Iruka moved in. he was the closest thing besides Sasuke to a family. Sasuke is his best friend. They have been best friends sense they first met. Naruto even remembers how they meet: Naruto was counting his Pokémon cards in a nice pile, then Sasuke came up behind him and asked if he wanted to battle. Naruto excepted but made a bet: if Naruto won, then Sasuke would have to give him his gummy worms, and if Sasuke won, Naruto would have to be his friend. Sasuke won of course, but Naruto lost on purpose. He had never had a friend and he wanted to have at least one. So he lost. For a friend.

Naruto made his way up the stairs and into the room where the flat screen TV. is. When his parents died when he was born, all the money went to him, and for some reason, that was A LOT. Naruto didn't know his parents, nor does he know who they are; but it didn't matter to him. what's in the past is in the past, and we shouldn't dwell on something we can never change. Besides. He was happy living this simple life. He had the nine tailed fox in him, and all the civilians hated him, but it didn't matter to him, as long as he was with the people that he loved, he would be ok. He set his backpack down in his room and started to work. Just then, his cell phone rang. It was Sasuke.

Naruto- HEY! Sasuke! What's up?

Sasuke- I saw Matsuri, she's around here somewhere.

Naruto- no way! I'll look out for her.

Sasuke- alright. See ya.

Naruto- bye Teamy!!!!! :D

The next day at school was different. No one could put their finger on it, but something seemed off. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Kankuro, and Neji all rode the Hyuga limo. Car pull was easier sense they lived pretty close, but for a limo, it seemed pretty cramped. Tenten seemed EXHAUSTED and so did Kankuro. Hm… what could they have been doing last night? Neji was supposable 'reading a magazine' but really, he was glaring at Kankuro and Tenten as they 'played around'. Ino and Hinata were watching Neji intently waiting for him to pounce and for them to drag him off. Just then, on the road, they saw a girl wearing blue jeans and a cute read dressy-shirt with a white shirt underneath and walked in high-healed sandals with a star necklace hanging loosely around her neck. What gave her away though, wasn't the clothes though, it was the pink hair that bounced up and down with every step she took. With a clip, holding her long bangs off to the side.

Neji- chives, can you please pull over for a second?

They limo stopped off to the side of the road where Sakura was. Sakura looked at it with aw. She wondered who was in it. The window rolled down to reveal Neji.

Sakura- good morning Neji! I didn't know you road a limo to school… that's pretty nice.

Neji- yea, would you like us to give you a ride?

Sakura looked to the side of Neji's head to see that the Limo was very much packed. She saw everyone and decided that if she were to get it, she, and everyone else would be practically squished.

Sakura- no thanks, its just such a nice morning out, I think I'll walk.

Neji- alright, see you in a few minutes.

Sakura nodded and watched as the Limo drove off. She sighed. School wasn't for another few miles. It wasn't much for ninjas, but still, she did have to walk there. She has parents, but they are constantly out on missions. In fact, the reason why she is there and not anywhere else, is because her godmother, the principle Tsunade, was her godmother and the principle, so she could look after her. Tsunade said that she would take care of Sakura for the school year while her parents go on a top secret mission to gods know where. Tsunade always wakes up at four A.M. and Sakura sleeps in until seven, so she walked to school instead of driving with Tsunade.

Her feet started to hurt in these painfully cute sandals. She cursed the fashion gods for making such traps. Just then, a black care pulled up beside her. Sakura's eyes widened. It was a Ferrari. It was so clean and sparkly. The passenger seat window slid down. Sasuke?!

Sasuke- hey Sakura, need a ride?

Sakura looked inside the backseat windows. No one was there and her feet were killing her. She looked back at Sasuke and smiled.

Sakura- sure!

She climbed into the amazing sports car and they drove off. Sakura was so busy focusing on her feet, that she didn't see who was driving. She looked to the side of Sasuke's head and saw a very handsome man. He was wearing shirt that was from a metal band no doubt, and skinny jeans with black skater shoes. His hair was different from Sasuke's. it was more black than blue and much longer. But his bangs were the same. His face features were surprisingly similar to Sasuke's, except his eyes. they were a dark crimson red with black dots and pupils. Sakura stared at the handsome man until he noticed, or finely got annoyed of, her staring at him.

Sakura- Sasuke, who's this?

Sasuke- huh? Oh, this is unfortunately my brother, Itachi. Itachi, this is Sakura.

Itachi- ah, is this the girl you couldn't shut up about last night?

Sasuke- WHAT THE HELL?! I DIDN'T EVEN MINCHIN HER LAST—oh what ever. Itachi is probably the master of mind fuck. He will literally rape your brain.

Itachi- hm? Is this the girl you kept moaning the name up in your sleep? I was wondering who would be so pretty enough to actually make you masturbate.

Sasuke- THAT'S IT!!!!!! I DID NO SUCH THING AND I NEVER WILL!!!!

Sakura- ouch.

Sasuke- NO! I didn't mean it like that—I—he… forget it…

Itachi smirked and Sakura giggled. Raping Sasuke's mind was fun :D. they soon got to school within five minutes. Sakura thanked Itachi for the ride and she and Sasuke walked in.

Oh, people talked when they saw that sight. Sakura, the new girl, and Sasuke, the boy girls dreamed of. Sakura looked at Sasuke nervously, but he was apathetic and seemed to not care… on the outside that is. I guess he was use to these kinds of things; but Sakura wasn't sure, so she asked.

Sakura- are you ok… with them talking about us like that?

Sasuke- hn, they can think what they want.

Sakura- o-ok… if you say its ok…

Sasuke- if _I_ say its ok?

Sakura- well yea, I don't mind that much… I mean, I just didn't know if you did and…

Sasuke- Sakura, you have never been to a school like this so I'll tell you how this works. If you are a new student, then your going to want to build up your reputation; most people here have known each other sense they were in seventh grade, so there's no need to create a new reputation sense people already know what their like. You need to create a status. You hang out with us, which is good, but you might want to talk to other classmates and get to know them better.

Sakura- wow… that's a lot of information… um… ok… well, what are the rest of you guys's statuses.

Sasuke- Temari is the one girl with the attitude, Ino is the one that knows everything about everyone, Hinata is the one that can keep secrets and you can conform to, Tenten is the one the dreamer, Kiba is the animal lover, Kankuro is the pervert, Shikamaru is the lazy ass, Neji is the smart one that's a tutor, and Naruto is the playboy.

Sakura- what about you?

Sasuke- hn. Mines the uh…

Sakura- come on, just say it!

Sasuke-…the 'perfect' one.

Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was mad. Perfect? Yea right (A/N: OOOO, SASUKE IS SOOOO PERFECT AND—HEY LOOK A PING PONG PADDLE :O) she had a muffled laugh. Sasuke stared at her with apathetic eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and explained.

Sasuke- see, I'm good at everything and most of the girls in the school want me. So boys refer to me as 'the perfect one'… its pathetic.

Sakura- well, to me, your not perfect. I can see a lot of your flaws. But, you are very smart and wise, but sense your so droopy most of the time, but not ALL emo; I think of you more as more of a 'scene kid'. So to me, that's you're reputation in my eyes; a scene kid.

Sasuke's eyes widened. No one has ever told him that before. Naruto's complained about how his name makes no sense, but no ones ever changed it. He looked at Sakura in amazement as she smiled a wide grin. His heart tingled a bit, as if it was healing. It was a warm, nice feeling. She was something else.

They walked over to where their groups were and split up; Sakura going with the girls, and Sasuke going with the guys.

with the guys

Naruto- why did you come here with Sakura?

Sasuke- I gave her a ride.

Neji- that doesn't sound likely; I offered her a ride and she declined.

Sasuke- well maybe she didn't want to ride with you or something…

Shikamaru- or maybe Sasuke got himself a girlfriend for once.

Naruto and Sasuke tensed up. That defiantly wasn't the case. Kiba smirked at the obvious reaction. He knew that Sasuke didn't like Sakura like that. It was more of a older brother kind of feeling. But what he didn't know was why Sasuke was acting so kind to her. He hasn't acted this kind towards a girl sense he first met Ino in fourth grade. Kiba wondered…

Kiba- do you like her like that?

Sasuke-…no… I like her more like the younger sibling I never had—or, got to have…

Kiba- you can't blame your self for you parents deaths forever.

Sasuke- I know…

Naruto- aw, cheer up Sasuke-teme! Things will look up!

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. Naruto was never one to look at the negatives around him. He never seamed down in front of anyone. But Sasuke knew that wasn't the case. Sasuke had known Naruto ever sense they were three, and he knows well enough by now, that Naruto just puts on a brave and strong face. Naruto really feels lonely and depressed, like something is eating at him heart and making it ach like it was just stabbed. He has only showed his real face to Sasuke and Kiba.

Once when they were younger Naruto told them about how he was born alone, how is mother died giving birth to him, and his father died sealing the fox inside of him. He blamed himself for it all. He said that it was he who was born, it was he who is the tailed fox container, and it is he who caused everyone pain and suffering in the village.

Kiba and Sasuke are the only ones to see Naruto without that warm mask he wears. The boys continued with their conversations, but then they realized there weren't any 'that's what she said' jokes after PERFECT opportunities, and then they realized that Kankuro wasn't there. They looked over to the girls and didn't see a Tenten either. Great. Just what they needed.

what happened with the girls

Sakura- hey guys.

Hinata- good morning Sakura.

Sakura- g-g-good morning Hinata!?

Temari- so… you and Sasuke eh?

Sakura- huh? No, it's not like that at all!

Temari- then how is it? Eh?

Sakura- its like a brother and a sister sorta thing… hey, where's Tenten?

Ino- I saw her with Kankuro… I don't wana know that much….

Sakura- are they always like that?

Hinata- actually, they just got together yesterday.

Sakura- whoa! Really?! They seem to be going pretty fast to me…

Temari- they'll know when to stop. Well… Tenten at least will…

Sakura- Ino? You OK? You've been pretty quiet this morning… everything OK?

Ino- yea… I'm always quiet in the mornings.

Temari- no… your not. Now what's wrong.

Ino looked at Hinata. She had the same worried look on her face. They were worried for Tenten; they knew that Kankuro would go all the way if he had the chance. Hinata bit her index finger, hoping to extract some of her anger and worry. She wasn't scared, she had known Tenten all her life; but that didn't mean that Tenten wouldn't go all the way with Kankuro if she had the chance.

They had a hard time trusting Kankuro because he has been a horny bastard ever sense they met him. Temari was probably they one most worried because he was her brother and she knew that he HAS tried to have a one night stand and take advantage of girls when their drunk. But Tenten was a different story because she has never dome alcohol or drugs and she certainly hasn't lost her virginity yet; but even though she was strong on the outside, she was still fairly pliant on her morals and that's what worried them.

Sakura- maybe we should go check on them…

Temari- I'm sure she's fine. She doesn't need us to watch over her and tell her what to do. She can live her own life.

Just then, Ino looked up and waved. They saw Tenten walking towards them. She was carrying her small backpack on her back and waved back. Her cheeks were flushed and if they weren't mistaken, WAS THAT A HICKY ON HER NECK?!?! Ino stopped waving when she saw that. Her eyes widened in shock. Temari's eyes widened in disbelief. Hinata couldn't even look at that sickening image. Sakura's had turned and watched everyone in horror as she was experiencing as what she realized what was happening. This couldn't be happening. Not again.


End file.
